


Melting the Ice

by Murasameh



Category: 2.43 清陰高校男子バレー部 | 2.43: Seiin Koukou Danshi Volley-bu (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasameh/pseuds/Murasameh
Summary: A short drabble to celebrate the airing of the first episode. Yuni, Chika, the cold winter in Fukui, and how Yuni melts the ice little by little.
Relationships: Kuroba Yuni/Haijima Kimichika
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	Melting the Ice

Two boys in their kindergarten uniform were waiting at the bus stop. Yuni noticed his much smaller friend, Chika rubbing his hands together.

“Chika, did you forget your gloves?”

Chika shook his head. “No. Mom forgot to put it in my coat pocket. She hasn’t been feeling well lately and forgets a lot of things…” Chika frowned.

Yuni grabbed his friend’s hands and breathed on them, creating fog between them.

“Better?”

Chika beamed. “Yeah! Thanks, Yuni!”

Seeing his friend’s bright smile, Yuni grinned back as he thought to himself, _‘Even though he’s a boy, Chika is really cute…’_

* * *

“Ahhh geez why does winter in Fukui have to be so dang cold?” Yuni whined, hugging himself as he walked side by side with his bespectacled friend and fellow volleyball player on their way home.

“You should put more layers on if it bothers you,” said Chika.

“Aren’t you cold?”

“I’m fine.”

Yuni grabbed his friend’s hands. “Your hands feel like ice! You’re not fine at all. When we were little you got cold really easily.”

Yuni breathed on Chika’s hands. The shorter boy could only stare, wide-eyed, as the sudden development took him by surprise.

“What’s with that face? Don’t you remember? We used to do this all the time,” Yuni beamed.

Chika’s face softened, and his lips quirked upwards the slightest. If Yuni didn’t have such good eyesight, he would’ve missed it entirely.

“You do remember…”

Chika pulled his hands and turned away, walking ahead. Yuni looked at his friend’s profile from the back, smiling.

Even the hardest, coldest ice melts with warmth. And Yuni was determined to do whatever it took to break down Chika’s impenetrable barrier, if that was the only way to rescue his princess from the Snow Queen’s ice castle.

Fin. 


End file.
